


Remember Me

by Flareuk, Shadinx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Violent Thoughts, Yaoi, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareuk/pseuds/Flareuk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadinx/pseuds/Shadinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nine years of not speaking, Ash and Gary rekindle their broken relationship after a tragedy changes their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ash, Gary, and Clemont are 18. Serena is 17 1/2. Bonnie is 9.

“Pikachu, Iron Tail!” 

The electric mouse obeyed, delivering a critical hit. The foe Sylveon took its final breath before collapsing, defeated. There was a moment of silence, until a voice rang through the air. 

“Sylveon is unable to battle. The victor is Ash from Pallet Town.” 

Ash felt his chest swell, a smile plastered on his face. Pikachu came sprinting towards him, jumping into his embrace.

“We did it Pikachu! Good job buddy!” Ash exclaims. 

Valerie returned Sylveon to its pokeball, the red light encompassing Sylveon’s body and sucking it up into the small device. Valerie looked down at the pokeball before shrinking it and putting it away. She turned towards Ash and watched as he celebrated his victory. 

“Great battle Ash” Valerie praised, walking towards him. She reached up her sleeve and pulled out a gym badge. “For your victory, I'd like to congratulate you with the Fairy badge.” She placed it in his hand. 

“Alright!” Ash yells “we got the Fairy badge!”  
“Pika!” Pikachu squeals with excitement 

Serena looked down from the bleacher she was standing in. She felt a surge of pride rise through her whole being. _“I knew that he could do it.”_ She thought, a smile on her face. She looked over to Clemont and Bonnie, who were also cheering for their friend’s victory. They began to run down the steps to go meet him.

 _“I could do it!”_ Serena thought. _“This would be the perfect opportunity!”_ She reached the final step and turned around the corner. _“I can give him a kiss!”_ The group approached him.

“Yay Ash, you did it, you did it!” Bonnie celebrates jumping around Ash with Dedenne. 

_“Goddammit Bonnie, way to ruin my moment.”_ Serena cursed to herself. She was already thinking of other opportunities to kiss him. She settled and congratulated her crush less affectionately than she had planned during the whole fight.“Way to go Ash, I knew you could do it.” Her heart sank a little.

“Right.” Clemont agrees. 

“Thanks guys, but I couldn't do it alone.” Ash says, resting his head on Pikachu. 

“Let's go celebrate at the Pokemon Center and I can cook us some dinner.” Clemont suggested. 

“Well if you’re cooking then I guess I won’t eat tonight.” Bonnie said in response.

“Bonnie!”

“I’m kidding, I'm kidding.”

“So how about it?” Clemont asks again. 

Ash’s stomach growls in response. “Well I guess you have my answer,” Ash laughed scratching the back of his head. 

“Oh Ash, when are you not hungry.” Serena said, laughing with the others. 

“Then if we all agree, then let's go, I'm starving.” Bonnie complains. 

The group left the gym laughing and talking as they began to head for the Pokemon Center. Walking in, the group split. Ash went up to the counter to get his Pokemon healed while the rest went to find a table so Clemont could get dinner started. 

“If you would just place your poke balls and Pikachu here then I can have them healthy in no time.” Nurse Joy explains. 

“Thank you”

Ash turned to go back to his friends. The smell of Clemont’s cooking was making his mouth water. 

After finishing his dinner Ash heard the familiar cry of his partner. “They're done.”  
Ash gets up to receive his Pokemon and Pikachu jumps to his shoulder. 

“Thank you Nurse Joy”

“You're welcome, come back anytime.” Nurse Joy replies. Audino comes from the back room with another tray of Pokeballs. While Ash puts his Pokeballs back on his belt, Nurse Joy’s voice comes on the loud speakers.

“Gary Oak your Pokemon are healed and ready to go. Gary Oak.”

“Right here.” Came a familiar voice, although altered than from what Ash had remembered. 

Gary appears before nurse joy, as if he were only standing a few yards away before hand. He noticed Ash, but intentionally ignored him, locking eyes with nurse Joy.

The combination of the name and the familiar voice makes Ash jump, turning around to the voice’s owner. “Gary!” Ash says, in shock from seeing his former best friend, “what are you doing here?”

Gary grabbed his pokeballs. He stored them away in his belt loop, preparing to leave the center. He knew he was being questioned by his former friend, but he just wanted to get back to his table without being noticed.

“Hello, Gary” Ash snaps with a little anger in his voice from being ignored

Gary turns his head and stops in his tracks. He gives an awkward smile.

 _“Its been too long”_ Gary thought, looking at Ash, noticing the change in his physique since the last time he had seen him in person years ago. “Oh, sorry. How’s it been?” Gary answered, putting a hand on his hip.

“Fine, I just got my fairy badge, what are you doing in Kalos?”

Gary prepared his rehearsed speech that he has given at least three times. “I’m in Kalos studying Xerneas, the fairy type legendary of this region with a few colleagues of mine from Sinnoh. I’m here in Lavarre city to do just that. I heard that this is the town of the only certified fairy-type gym leader and decided to inquire about what she knows. Sorry but I need to get back to my table.” Gary turns and begins to walk back to his table with the other researchers. They appeared to be in their early thirties.

“Oh.” Ash says, surprised with the sudden departure. He tries to forget about it and returns to the others. Nurse Joy’s voice is heard over the intercom again. 

“Ask Ketchum, you have a call waiting. Ash Ketchum”

 _“A call? From who?”_ Ash wonders, heading towards the phones with the others, which were right next to Gary’s table. He chose to just ignore that he walked by him. Ash answered the phone, the familiar face of his mom Delia appeared on the screen. “Mom?” He said. 

“Hi Ash” Delia replied with a weak voice. 

Ash notices and seeing that her eyes are bloodshot red as well. “Mom, what's wrong!?”

Gary heard Delia’s weak voice, and turned his head to the side a little, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation

“I'm sorry sweetie, I've just been crying.” A set of new tears began to well in her already watery eyes.

Gary holds his breath. He tuned out the conversation that the other researchers were having.

“Why?” Ash demanded, a worried expression taking form on his face.

Delia takes a deep and defeated breath. “It's Professor Oak, he's in the hospital.”

Gary got up from his seat. He felt sick. He realized that he hadn’t called his grandfather since he first started his research in Sinnoh, two years ago. He rushes over to the phone and pushed Ash aside.

“Gary!” Delia sounds shocked, this was the first time in 9 years since she has seen the boy.

“What happened, Miss Ketchum.” Gary’s eyes scanned Delia’s face, noticing the tear marks and stress wrinkles.

Ash stays quiet, letting Gary take over. He does have more of a right to know. Delia remembers the incident and lowers her head in sadness, unable to make eye contact with Gary. “He…he got attacked by a group of Pokemon last night.” she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“What, where was he?” Gary questioned, confused. _All the pokemon back at the lab adored my grandfather._

“It was late. I dozed off for only 5 minutes and he was gone when I woke up and the door was wide open.” 

“What do you mean the door was open? Why were you even over that late?” Gary demanded.  
_“There’s something she isn’t telling me.”_

“Well…” She held back. 

“What’s wrong with my Grandpa?!”

“He's had Alzheimer's for a year and a half now” she said bluntly, not wanting to admit it. 

_“No wonder he hasn’t called me.”_ Gary swallowed and tried to hold back tears. _“Some grandson I turned out to be.”_

“I'm so sorry Gary” she cried “what are you going to do?”

“I’m heading out immediately.” He was already walking back to his group. He began to tell them the situation and left the research to a girl with curly brown hair.

“What?” Ash spoke up, “I thought you were in the middle of research, can you just leave like that out of the blue?”

Gary wrapped up with the researchers and walked back to Ash. He had noticed that his eyes were watery. “Research can wait, family can’t. They are plenty capable of continuing the research without me, they’re the best of the best.” 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then Ash spoke up again. “I'm coming too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Serena had been standing there quietly, mustering up courage. _“The love of my life is about to leave me, again. Not this time.”_ She cleared her throat. “I’m coming too.”

Gary stopped near the front doors where he was standing with Ash.

“My grandpa isn’t a circus act, bitch.” He walked through the automatic doors.

“What did he just call me!?” Serena yells, furious from the insult when she was just worried. Yeah she didn't know the professor but she was still worried…..it also meant she could stay with Ash, but she'd never let people find out that was the real reason.

Gary came back through the doors. “I called you an intrusive Bitch.”

“Who do you think are you asshole!” Serena screams, causing people to turn to stare while Clemont covered Bonnie's ears.

“I’m Gary Motherfucking Oak, former Frontier Brain of the Sinnoh league, leading researcher in the development of fairy types, and certified technician for the development of Pokemon’s benefits, who the hell are you, you low tier pokemon coordinator wanna be.”

“I'm not a coordinator, I'm a performer. You'd know the difference if you weren't such a conceited son of a-” Serena was cut off by Ash.

“HEY!” Ash screamed, “WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!”

The loud outburst caused the other occupants of the Pokemon center to turn back to their own business and made the fighting pair freeze in pure shock. Even Pikachu lowered his head in fright.

“Fine”, Serena said angrily. _“Why am I getting yelled at? He started it!”_ “I don't care if you want me to or not Mr.Oak, I'm going! I just have to ask my mom.” Serena stuck her tongue out and ran to the phone farthest from the group.

Gary stomped his foot. _“Who is this dumb pissant?”_ Gary turned his head and looked at Ash, remembering what he had said.“Wait, why are you going back?”

Clemont took Bonnie to the table they were originally at to let the two talk. Ash was confused why Gary even asked him that. _“Of course I'm going back, I've known Professor Oak my whole life.”_

“Why wouldn't I?” Ash asked, “I'm just as worried about him as you are. I'm not just gonna run away when he's hurt.”

Gary felt a rush of warmth flood his face. It’s been awhile since he’s talked to anybody his own age, especially a person that he cared about. His fellow researchers were polite, but he never felt a deep connection with any of them, not like the one that has survived years of no interaction after a big fight. The one he felt when he even thought of Ash.

At that moment Ash remembered that his mom was still on the phone. He turned to her and told her his plan. “Mom I'm coming home first thing tomorrow morning. “

“Alright sweetie.” she replied “Be careful, I'll be waiting at home then we can go see him together.”

“Ok, that's fine. Love you”

“Love you too, Ash”

The call ends and he turns to Gary to finish their conversation.

“I know we don't have the best relationship anymore Gary but we have to put that aside for at least right now. Professor Oak needs us and it won't help if we are still-”

“Ash. It’s fine. You deserve to be there. He’s as much a family member to you as he is to me.” Gary started to lift his hand to put on Ash’s shoulder, but quickly withdrew it." _but he's all I have."_

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Absolutely not young girl!” Serena’s mom Grace said to her daughter who must have been out of her mind.

“What the heck mom, why not” Serena replied angrily but in a whisper so people couldn't hear.

“Serena, I barely let you go on your little journey around Kalos, there is no possible way that you're going across the sea to a region I haven't even been to.”

“But mom, Ash is going so I won't be alone. Professor Oak is hurt.”

“Do you even know the Professor?” Her mom asks.

Serena paused before replying, “not exactly, but-” She's cut off by her mom.

“No no no, I don't care. Tell Ash to send my regards to the professor but you missy are not leaving this region. If I hear another word about it, you're stopping your quest to be a performer and your coming straight home and becoming a Ryhorn racer. Do you understand me? Goodbye Serena, I love you.”

Grace hangs up the phone leaving a furious and crying Serena to herself. _“I hate her!”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Serena walks back to join Bonnie and Clemont at their table. She could see her face distorted in unbridled rage in Clemont’s glasses. She didn’t care. Her soulmate was leaving her behind. And there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at Bonnie once she sat down.

“What’s in your vagina, other than the crabs?” Bonnie questioned jokingly, knowing that Serena doesn’t usually wear panties in the hopes of Ash sneaking an accidental peak.

“Oh fuck off you wouldn’t understand.”

Clemont turned his head and gave Serena a disgusted look. “Serena you better watch it, just because you’re mad that you can’t go to another region doesn’t mean you can cuss out a nine-year-old.”

“Yea you thirsty ass fake bitch looking piece of rotten shit.” Bonnie replied sticking up for herself. She was done dealing with Serena. She made her mind up that this would be the last night that she saw her. She was gonna let her have it.

“Bonnie! Watch your mouth. What's gotten into you?!” Clemont asks.

Bonnie sinks in her seat angry. “Sorry!”

“Yea right.” Serena says.

“I wasn't talking to you, stupid.” Bonnie mumbles to herself. Serena hears it but decides not to get in another argument.

There was a long moment of silence before the trio saw Ash and Gary heading back towards them. “Hey guys.” Ash said to his friends.

“Hey, so what's going on?” Clemont asked.

Serena acted like she wasn't paying attention while in reality she was hoping for the precious three words to come out of Ash’s mouth. _”I'm not going.”_ Instead she heard the worst news of her life.

“Sorry guys, me and Gary are going back to Kanto to visit Professor Oak in the hospital. We're leaving tomorrow morning.” Ash explained.

This caught Bonnie's attention. “What?!” she cried, tears starting to form. ”No Ash I don't want you to go. I'll miss you.”

Ash smiled, touched that the little girl cared so much for him. He bent down and playfully messed up her hair, “don't worry Bonnie, I'm only going to visit, when Professor Oak gets better I promise I'll come back.” Bonnie blushed, happy she had a promise to hold onto.

“Wait, you're leaving tomorrow? That's too soon.” Serena saw two different events that could take place that night. The first one: She was going to have passionate sex with Ash Ketchum and impregnate herself so that he would have to stay. The second option: Mass genocide, killing all the inhabitants of the pokemon center, starting with that smug prick Gary Oak. She was even thinking of bringing his head home to hang on her mantle. She snapped out of her daydream.

“I think it's a good idea.” Clemont chimed in.

“Clemont!” Serena yelled, knowing she and her friend weren't on the same page.

“Well, Serena, to be truthful, I’m ready to go back to my gym, I’ve left it idle for too long, and honestly, you’re not the best influence for Bonnie.” Clemont told her.

“I agree,” Bonnie states, referring to what both Clemont and Ash said, after wiping her tears, “you should go check on your friend.”

 _“Ugh, no one has my back. Bonnie, you’re dying second.”_ Serena thought.

“Why are you so against this, didn't you say you were third-wheeling with us to Kanto?” Gary brutally teased her. He saw the tantrum she threw at the phone.

Serena lowered her face, “No...my mom said I couldn't go…”

“Eat it stupid bitch, I wouldn’t have let you come anyways.” Gary further antagonized her.

Ash elbows Gary to get him to shut it. “Please don't get her started.” Gary backed down, but only because he didn’t want to be responsible for her medical bill after he gets done roasting her alive.

“Yaaaaaaaawn” Bonnie motions tiredly. Clemont notices and decides that it's getting time for bed.

“I wanna sleep with you big brother.” Bonnie pleas.

“I thought you usually sleep with Serena.” Clemont responded, feeling fatigued himself.

Bonnie shoots daggers at Serena, still mad from before. “I don't wanna, please big brother.” She gives him her famous puppy-dog eyes.

“Ok, if you want,” Clemont looks up at Ash, “is it ok if she takes your bed? I know we only rented two rooms.”

“Yea that's fine.” Ash replies.

 _“Now’s my chance!”_ Serena thought. “You can just sleep in the room with me.”

 _“Ehhh, that's the last thing I want.”_ Ash thinks to himself.

“He’s already sleeping with me, hussy.” Gary replied for Ash, a little loud.

Ash looks surprised by the sudden offer. “Thanks Gary.”

Serena’s face heats up. She was furious and it was easy to tell. She gets up and storms off to her room. While Ash and Gary separate from Clemont and Bonnie, Ash starts up again.

“So thanks again for helping me out back there. I know Serena has some little crush on me and I don't feel the same way back so I just ignore it.” Ash confessed to Gary. It felt good to talk to him after all these years.

“Don’t look into it.” Gary said with a smirk.

The two make it to Gary's room. Ash felt a lot more tired when he thought about sleeping soon. Gary opened the door which lead to a large room with a king-sized bed and a 40 inch TV on the wall opposite to it.

“So where's the door leading to my bed?” Ash asks, ready to doze off.

“Oh, uh, I only have one bed, but it's not like we haven’t slept in the same bed together  
before.” Gary replied, looking around the room.

“Oh.” He's right. When they were kids they slept over at each other’s houses countless times. Ash blushed a little, turning his head so Gary couldn't see. “ _Just great, I haven't seen him in 9 years and I'm sleeping with him. Oh well, at least Gary's a little spoiled and got the biggest bed.”_

Ash couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He didn't care about the sleeping arrangements. He got to the bed and plopped down on his side with Gary doing the same.

The night sped by too fast. It was morning. Gary remembered waking up a few times in the middle of the night. And one time he woke up and thought he saw a figure next to the bed, but ignored it and had fallen back asleep. He wasn't ready, but he was about to head back home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9 years ago. Ash and Gary were the best of friends. They didn't go anywhere without the other being right beside. The word “Bestfriends” was an understatement when talking about the pair. They were close, closer than any family bond they had with their parents. It was the second weekend of the winter season. Ash was staying over at Gary's until Saturday but the adolescent duo were greedy. Gary wanted Ash to stay for one more night so they came up with a plan.

“I got it,” Ash said with delight, “we can just pretend we're sick.”

“Sick?” Gary questioned in confusion, “but wouldn't that just make them send you home sooner?”

“No, no, listen. We both act sick, and when your mom and dad plan to take me home, I can act like I don't want to go and risk getting my mom sick.”

“Do you think that will work?” Gary asked nervous, he never liked lying to his parents.

“Why wouldn't it? Your parents love me, they believe anything I say. Just watch, I'll even pretend to cry and they'll break.” Ash winked while sticking his tongue out, thinking about his decisive plan.

“Ok, you're lucky I want you to stay.” Gary finally agreed.

“Gary, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about. Don't you go and ruin this for us, all you have to do is act sick. Just let me do the talking.”

Gary sighed, not really surprised his friend convinced him into this. “The thing is Ash, if we get caught lying, I will be the one getting punished, they think you're an angel.”

“Exactly, that's how I know it will work. Ok,” Ash says prepared, “I'm about to have to leave, get ready.”

Just at that moment Gary heard his parents’ footsteps coming up the stairs. When they see the doorknob turn, Ash sprints to the door, passing by Mrs.Oak to run to the bathroom.

“Oh heavens!” Gary's mom says, surprised by the speeding child. Looking at her son she asks what's wrong. “What's happening to Ash?!”

Gary was frozen solid.“ _Say something, stupid, say anything._ ” “We were outside playing… and then we got sick.” Gary then started to fan his face. “ _Dangit_ ” he yelled at himself. “ _That lie was awful._ ” Luckily, Mrs.Oak apparently didn’t notice her stuttering son.

“Well, I hope he’s Ok. How do you feel.” She says worried.

“I think I might throw up too.” Gary looked at the floor and clutched his stomach. “But you should go check on Ash, is he really throwing up?”

Mrs. Oak suddenly remembered the kid that practically pushed her over to get to the bathroom and hurried to check on him.

“ _I did it. I DID IT!_ ” Gary was thrilled, loving that the plan was working. He wanted to see Ash doing his part so he left his room and went downstairs from where he heard his mom and Ash talking.

“Are you okay sweetie.” Mrs.Oak asked.

“N...no” Ash replied, he was crying. He really wants this to work.

“Well let's get you home to Delia.”

“Wait!” Ash suddenly yelled, getting quieter he explains, “ I...I don't want mommy to get sick, she doesn't deserve it.”

This got to Mrs.Oak. “ _He's so sweet.”_ After a short moment, Gary's mom speaks up. “Well...if you're that worried about your mom, I guess you can stay here until you feel better. I'll go call her and fill her in.”

“Thank you Ma’am” Ash said with tears in his eyes. He gave her a big hug, making Mrs.Oak smile. She left to go call Delia. “ _I'm awesome! I need to be an actor!”_ He praised himself.

Ash noticed Gary and the two ran back to the playroom and closed the door.

“We did it!” They said in unison, high fiving each other. This was great, the plan worked flawlessly. Later on the two boys were playing with Gary’s action figure when they heard someone grab the doorknob. Quickly they disposed of their toys and began act 2 of their plan and began to look pitiful again. The door opened and Mrs. Oak walked in with Mr. Oak standing at the door’s entrance.

“How are my babies doing?”

Gary began to heat up. “ _Oh god, again so soon? I'm not ready!”_ Gary chose to stay silent and let Ash do all the talking and before he knew it, Ash was at it again like a pro.

“N..*cough* not really.” He sobs.

“Poor thing.” Mr. Oak speaks up.

Mrs. Oak looks up at Gary. “We are heading to the store in Viridian to get you guys some medication, we’re out.”

Gary tries to breath and speak. “Oh. Oh okay.” “ _God, I'm awful at this”_

Gary and Ash follow the parents down the stairs to the front door. After putting her jacket on, Gary's mom looked down at her son. “We’ll be gone for at most an hour. I trust you will be on your best behavior.”

“Yes ma’am.” The kids said in unison.

With that, Mr.Oak opened the door. A gust of freezing air blew in, throwing snow all throughout the floor. The weather is a lot worse than Gary imagined. Mrs. Oak shut the door behind her when she left. That short time of coldness brought shivers up Ash’s spine and make Gary start to sniffle. While his parents were gone, Ash and Gary played. It wasnt until 10 minutes till 7 p.m., when Ash made the idea to play in the living room, so if Gary's parents come home, they'd hear them come in and not get caught being healthy.

When the clock hit 7 Ash got ready for the last part of his faking-it plan. They hid their toys and laid on the couch looking defeated while watching TV. They waited, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, a whole hour and still Gary's parents were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are they” Gary asked confused.

“The roads are really snowy, they might have had to drive slower.” Ash answered.

“You're right”

Ash and Gary watched TV for the rest of the night and soon they both dozed off. The next morning Gary was the first to wake up. He remembered that he never saw his parents come home so he called for them, waking Ash up.

“Mooooom. Daaaaaad.”

“What are you doing” Ash snaps, angry he was woken up so soon.

“Did mom and dad come home?”

“I don't know, I feel asleep.”

The two boys got up to look around. Gary checked the bottom floor while Ash checked the top. After searching the whole house, Gary calls up to Ash.

“You see anything?”

“No.” Ash calls back.

Gary began to worry. “Where are they?” Before he really started to freak out, he heard the doorbell. “Oh they were outside.”

Gary runs to the door. While opening it, he greets his parents. “Oh hey, we're feeling better. We fell asleep last-” Gary trailed off when he realized that the person on the other end of the door was neither his dad or mom. “Grandpa?”

“Hi Gary.” Professor Oak said quietly with a scratchy voice.

Gary notices his grandfather’s tone and also sees his eyes are red and teary. “ _Has he been crying?_ ” “What are you doing here?”

Ash sees the Professor at the door and runs up to him with a smile on his face. He then notices the Professor’s mood and instantly stops and stares, wondering what's going on.

The cold air is bringing snow all in the house so the professor and the two boys come inside and sit on the couch. Oak gets ready to speak, but hesitates to say anything.

“Is everything okay grandpa?”

Professor Oak takes a deep breath and replies. “No Gary. Something happened with your parents.”

The mention of Gary’s parents made the two kids bolt right up. “What happened?”

Oak continues, “last night your mom called me and explained that you two weren't feeling well and they were going to Viridian to get medication. In the middle of our talk I heard screaming and a loud crashing sound. Your mom didn't reply anymore. After that I called the ambulance and went to the road they were on myself and saw there car. It turns out the tires lost traction and they slid off the road and ran straight into a tree.” Oak had to take a small break from talking, his voice cracking about to start crying. “Your father was announced dead at the scene, while your mother was transported to the hospital, where she was pronounced brain dead after three hours of neurological surgery had failed. I pulled the plug this morning and asked for her organs to be donated, but they said that they were too severely damaged. I'm sorry Gary.”

Ash’s heart breaks when he hears the news and slightly looks over to his friend to see how he's dealing with it. What he sees frightens him. Gary's frozen. His eyes gone from this world, bringing in all the information his grandfather just told him.

“Gary?” Ash said worried

No reply.

“Gary?”

No reply.

“GARY!” Ash cried, pushing his friend to get him out of a daze.

Gary closed his eyes and shook his head. The words he uttered were tearful and shaky. He turned and faced Ash, tears beginning to roll down his face. He had an expression of anguish and hatred on him.

“What, Ash.” Gary forcefully replied, beginning to hyperventilate.

The hostility threw Ash back, surprised at the sudden change of tone in his friend’s voice. He didn't take it to heart and just blamed the anger on the loss of Mr. and Mrs. Oak. “I'm sorry Gary” Ash cried and embraced Gary. Professor Oak came closer and took both the crying boys into his loving arms, where they cried until they were hoarse.

Three days later, the double funereal ceremony was held. It was a closed casket ceremony, with a picture of each above their respective coffins. Not many people had come, as Pallet Town was relatively small and they never really went out of town, except to go and get groceries. Oak was with Gary, both dressed in matching black tuxedos. Ash was standing with his mother, also wearing a neat black tux while his mother was wearing a knee length black dress and matching leggings.The whole time before the funeral, Ash and Gary didn't say one word to each other. It's not like Ash didn't try, but every time he said something to his friend, Gary replied with silence, a glare, and walked away. Ash blamed Gary's attitude on the loss of his parents and didn't really question it.

The funeral was over relatively quick. While people began to get in their cars and leave, Ash noticed Gary standing alone and ran up to him. “Gary!”

Gary sees the boy running up to him and turns around to walk away. This angered Ash, who ran faster to catch up and grabbed Gary by the shoulder, pulling him back. “Hey! Didn't you hear me?!”

Gary spun around and smacked Ash’s hand away. “Get away from me!”

Ash was taken back, shocked, then angered. “What's your problem!”

“You are!” Gary snaps, “if it wasn't for your stupid plan, my parents would've never left for the store and they would never had died. **You** killed my parents you jerk!”

“You're the one who wanted me to stay another night, so it's your fault I came up with the plan in the first place. So **you** are the one who killed your parents!”

“That does it! Gary snapped. Gary jumped onto Ash, pushing him into the snow. Gary pinned him down with his knees on Ash’s chest. He pulled back his right fist and closed his eyes. His fist slammed into Ash’s nose, blood instantly gushing out. He repeated the action swiftly numerous times, Ash motionless the whole time. He didn’t fight back. Blood covered Ash’s face and Gary’s hands, even splattering into the snow. Delia sprinted over pushed Gary off of her son. Oak then yanked GAry up from the ground and dragged him away, leaving Delia to tend to her child. While Gary was being dragged away, his scream could be heard for miles. “I HATE YOU ASH!"

_________________________

" _That was nine years ago."_ Ash thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

“ _That was 9 years ago._ ” Ash thought to himself. It was the morning of their departure. He and Gary were outside the pokemon center, facing Ash’s group of friends. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were standing outside in front of the doors. Bonnie had tears in her eyes, clutching onto Dedenne, squeezing the life out of it.

“Does Gary really have to go, big brother?” Bonnie asked, tilting her head to the side to look at him.

The unexpected question had thrown Clemont off guard. He was expecting her to ask if Ash really had to go. “Well, his Grandpa did get sick Bonnie, I’d fly to a different region to see you if you were sick.”

“But would I want you there Clemont?” Bonnie asked him. “Maybe, depends if you’d bring me presents.” She answered her own question, a smug look on her face. Then she mumbled under her breath, inaudible for Clemont to hear, “Expensive presents.”

Serena stayed quiet the entire time, too upset to say anything. “ _I don't want him to leave. Dammit, if I'd just have more time, I could change his mind._ ” She noticed Ash was giving goodbye hugs to Clemont and Bonnie, so she walked up to get hers. When the two embraced, Serena started to cry. “Please Ash, I don't want you to leave.”

“Serena, don't worry.” Ash insisted. “When I get back, I'd want us to continue our journey together.” Ash looked up at the siblings, “all of us.”

Serena blushed. “ _He still wants to go on an adventure… with me?_ ” A slight smile crept upon her face, giving her hope for the future.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She would never go on an adventure with Serena again. She would rather go on an adventure by herself. “ _Well...she wasn't that bad when we first started. If she stops acting like a thirsty bitch then I guess I could stand her a little more.”_ She looked towards Gary and ran and gave him a hug.

“I know we didn’t get to really talk much, but i’m gonna miss you.” Bonnie confessed to him.

Gary looked down at the little girl that had embraced him. “Hm, I think I have something you might like.” He pulled out a pokeball and threw it out. HIs Umbreon had appeared before the group.

“UMBRE- UMBreOOOOnnn.” Umbreon had made its appearance.

“Woah, you’re gonna give me your pretty pokemon!?” Bonnie exclaimed, rushing over to the stretching Umbreon.

“No, but I’ll go get you something like it, wait here a minute.” Gary went back inside, phoning Tracy.  
“Hey, can you make yourself useful and transfer me over an Eevee.?” Gary asked. Tracy knew it was a joke, as he normally greeted him with rude remarks, and later thanking him for the transfer.

“No, I don’t think so, I just got comfy.” Tracy teased, already putting an Eevee pokeball on the transporter. The Eevee was transferred successfully, Gary grabbing the newly transported pokeball. He thanked Tracy and hung up, walking back to give the pokemon to Bonnie. When he got out there, Serena was writhing on the ground, an Umbreon bite in her leg.

“She kicked Umbreon in the face when you left so it bit her!” Bonnie screamed, laughing, holding back laughter tears. Ash was holding back the snarling pokemon. Umbreon stopped as soon as it saw Gary.

“It was glaring at me! I felt threatened!” Serena screamed, holding her leg. It didn't hurt that much, but it'd be better if it looked like she was the victim.

Nobody cared. Gary stepped over her and handed the pokeball to Bonnie. “Here, special for you.”

Bonnie squealed with happiness, throwing the pokeball straight up in the air. A silver Eevee front flipping out of the pokeball, landing on its face.

“Eevee, what did I tell you about always trying to make an entrance.” Gary scolded. He looked back at Bonnie. “Tell ya what, next time I see you, i’ll give you a ball capsule and some seals from Sinnoh.”

Bonnie was delighted, she was already running her fingers through her Eevee’s soft pelt. “Thanks, Gary! I’ll play with it all the time." Dedenne sulked a little over by Clemont, feeling replaced. “Hey, Dedenne.” Bonnie called to her pokemon. Dedenne looked up with joy. “Get in your pokeball.” The tiny mouse did as it was told. A tear fell to the ground as it did so.

“No problem.” Gary said, happy the girl liked his gift. He then remembered Clemont. “I'm sorry, it's up to you if she can keep it, I know she's not old enough yet.” Bonnie could be heard in the background.

“He ain’t the boss of me!” She had distractedly mumbled, playing with her new companion. Serena was still rolling on the ground screaming. Realizing no one was paying her any attention, she got up and joined the group again. Umbreon flashed her a dirty look. Serena felt threatened.

“Oh no, it's fine. I'd love to hold on to it until Bonnie turns 10.” Clemont replied, ignoring his sister’s comment.

Ash spoke up, “Hey Gary, I think we need to go ahead if we want to catch our flight.” This goodbye was talking longer than expected.

“Ash. It’s my personal jet it’tl leave when I tell it to.” He said, returning Umbreon to its pokeball. They began to walk to where the the jet was located. It was down the road

“ _Ugh, spoiled.”_ Ash called in his mind. “Oh _well, at least we won't have to deal with airport people. Those people are the worst.”_

__________________________________

 

It was silent on the plane, too silent for Ash’s liking. It made the mood uncomfortable while Gary didn't look fazed by it in the slightest. If he was, he wasn't showing it. The jet was nice: built in TVs, reclining chairs, tasty snacks, and an actual clean bathroom. It didn't even feel like they were in the air, since turbulence seemed to not to be an issue. Ash was bored out of his mind, he wanted to do something, anything. He looked over at Gary and saw the boy leaning over to the side a little, resting his head on his fist. “He hasn't said anything.” Ash thought to himself. Ash kept to himself for a few more minutes, fidgeting with his fingers, feeling like he was about to go insane. Ash then decided he was going to put an end to his boredom.

He got up and headed over to Gary, eyes focused on the seat next to him. The only problem was, it was the window seat. Without being noticed by Gary, who at this part dozed off, Ash crept behind the seats, sticking his right foot over the window seat, followed by the left. Half way through the motion, the plane hit its first case of turbulence of the trip, causing Ash to lose his balance and tumbling on Gary, whose thigh was met with Ash’s boney elbow.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Gary yelled in pain, processing the situation, “Ash? Dammit, what are you doing?!”

Ash faced turned red, blushing from embarrassment. “ _I'm so stupid_.” “Oh I'm sorry Gary, I...I was just bored and stuff. I...just wanted to see if you wanted, like, to talk...or something.”

Gary's anger turned to laughter after seeing his old friend nervously searching for something to say. “ _I guess he hasn't changed much._ ” Turning playful, Gary punched Ash slightly on the arm. “You big dummy.” Gary laughed, making Ash a little more comfortable, which calmed his nerves.

“So whatcha wanna talk about?” Gary asked, are stretching from his little nap.

“Oh um…” Ash mumbled. “ _What is there to even talk about?”_ After a few moments, he got an idea. “ _I got it._ ” “So… What have you been up to all these years?” He finally asked.

“What?” Gary inquired. “Um...well, for starters, after I collected the gym badges in Kanto and Johto, I became a pokemon researcher. When I had arrived in Sinnoh, I was offered the position of Frontier Brain. At first I had declined, but then I realized that I would be able to study different types of strong pokemon and challengers. After about two years of performing research and battling as a Frontier Brain, I resigned my position to a person named Barry so that I could focus full time on my research after Fairy-types had been discovered.”

“Wait, did you just say Barry?! Wow! I guess he lived up to his dad’s reputation. Good for him!” Ash exclaimed, proud of his friend’s accomplishment.

“Ash, why are you so surprised? He was your rival after all, based on what he told me when he was monologuing. And you were offered the position of a brain leader before, weren’t you? So Barry being strong enough to be one also doesn’t seem like too much of a stretch.”

“Well I knew he was strong, I just didn't know he could get that much stronger in such little time. And well, Barry started his journey later than me, so I guess I thought he wasn't as experienced with that kind of stuff.”

“Oh yea, and he said you owe him money.” Gary questioned, perplexed as to why he would owe him the large sum of money that Barry had mentioned.

A bead of sweat dripped down Ash’s head. “I guess old habits don't die.”

There were faint screams coming from below them.

“Ok, I’m not gonna ask any further, that Barry was an earful. Anyways, why’d you wanna talk in the first place.”

“Oh...I don't know.” Ash said, starting to fiddle with his thumbs again. “I guess...we haven't talked in 9 years so we really couldn't catch up or just talk. Not after that day.” Ash lowered his head, even thinking of that day made him upset.

Gary became silent, knowing what day Ash was talking about. “Oh...yeah. About that… I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” Ash questioned to himself. “ _Did he really just apologize? Just like that?_ ”

Ash’s silence gave Gary more opportunity to talk. “Yea, I shouldn't have blamed you for my parents dying. You had nothing to do with it.”

Tears started to form in Ash’s eyes. He didn't want to talk about this, it was too painful, but he knew that the conversation needed to happen. “I'm sorry Gary, I didn't mean for all this to happen.”

Gary started to tear up to, the memory of his parents was just too painful to think back on. “It's my fault. And not only did I lose my parents, I screwed up and kicked the best friend I've ever had out of my life. I was just angry. I didn't even get to say goodbye.”

“Gary, it's alright. I understand what it's like to lose someone you love, like my dad.”

“Oh yea…” Gary stated, remembering how Ash’s dad died 2 years before they were 9. “I'm sorry Ash.”

“No, no” Ash reassured. “It's okay, I'm over it.

There was a small moment of silence before Gary spoke up again. “Ash I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to lose you. I was just so mad over my parents, I wasn't thinking straight and I lost you too. And when I figured everything out, it was too late, you hate me.”

“Wait, wait, wait Gary, I've never hated you. Yea I was mad at how you acted, but I never even thought about hating you. I thought you hated me, you know, cause you screamed ‘I hate you Ash’ remember?”

“Yeaaaa” Gary felt disgusted in himself, “but I didn't mean it, I swear.”

“I know, well… I know now.” Ash laughed.

Gary smirked, glad that Ash could easy make that situation look like a joke. “How could I even hate him?” “Soooo… I'm guessing we're good now?” He asked, wondering if 9 years of not talking was really just a big misunderstanding.

“Only if you want it to be. I'm all good. Now that I really think about it, I feel extremely childish about letting this all happen.” Ash smirked, scratching the back of his head with his hand.

“Well we were children, but the other years were kinda just one of us holding a grudge.”

“Gary?”

“Yeah.”

Ash leaned over, with a gigantic smile plastered on his face, and gave his friend a hug. Gary was surprised by the sudden action but contributed to the embrace. 9 years of silence, fixed in less than a new a 2 hour flight.


End file.
